


statistical outlier

by nahchilles



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: Yoriko's always been something of an anomaly.





	statistical outlier

Yoriko's always been something of an anomaly.

Touka knows this, has known it since her first year of high school when Yoriko had stalked up to her, cheerful and determined, and said "Let's be friends!" while everyone with a brain and a sense of self-preservation avoided the weird transfer student with the blue hair and permanent murderous expression.

It's all the more apparent now, as she stares in wonder instead of horror as beneath her fingertips, the gaping wound on Touka's leg begins to mend itself, flesh and muscle knitting back together.

Touka prays that her eyes are back to normal. She can tell from the way Yoriko's looking at her that they aren't.

"Wow, Touka-chan," she murmurs, eyes wide. "You never told me you could do that."

"Yeah, well." Touka can't think of anything else to say. This whole conversation shouldn't be happening, but Yoriko had found her wounded and bleeding in the alleyway behind Anteiku and Touka hadn't been able to convince her to just turn around and leave.

"Your leg still looks pretty bad." Yoriko says, brows furrowing. She's right; Touka hasn't eaten in weeks and the gash is only half healed. "You should probably go to the hospital-" She winces at Touka's expression. "Sorry, sorry, stupid idea. You're probably avoiding those, right?"

Touka manages a nod. She wonders distantly why Yoriko's still here. Anyone else would run, get as far away as possible. Yoriko's never been just anyone, though.

Still. Stupid, wonderful anomaly or not, she doesn't, she _can't_ expect Yoriko to stay after this. Three years, about to end right now because Touka was too careless not to get the shit beaten out of her.

She's already steeling herself for the inevitable when Yoriko furrows her brow and purses her lips. _Sorry, Touka-chan_ , Yoriko will say because she's always been gentle, even when delivering the harshest of blows. _Sorry, but I don't think we can be friends after this_.

Touka will smile and nod. She'll avoid Yoriko for the rest of the year, for the rest of her life, and pretend she isn't absolutely fucking gutted, because she's learned by now that she has to deal with the consequences of all the stupid decisions she makes.

"Sorry, Touka-chan-" Yoriko says, and Touka's heart drops. "-but it looks like my apartment'll have to do for now." Yoriko smiles up at her, sheepish.

A lot of things run through Touka's mind. First comes the relief, the utter bafflement. She's confused as hell but so damn happy that she doesn't even want to question it.

Then comes the anger. _Are you fucking insane_ , Touka wants to say, because there's anomalistic and then there's _this_. She should really drill into Yoriko's head how bad an idea it is to invite a ghoul into her house, wounded or not.

But she's still kind of on the verge of passing out and her leg really does hurt and she's always, always been so weak against Yoriko. So she makes another bad decision and lets Yoriko wrap her arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the alleyway.

 

—

 

"You alright?" Yoriko asks once they're safely inside the elevator of Yoriko's shitty apartment building.

Touka's side is throbbing, she's still hobbling thanks to the half-healed wound on her leg, and her shoulder is kind of aching since even now, Yoriko refuses to let go of her. She's probably bloodier than a crime scene.

"Never been better," she grunts into Yoriko's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hey its 2 am so heres another short vague touriko thing because i have no impulse control


End file.
